User blog:Coloured Flames/Brooklyn in Bullworth 9-- Unfinished
Linksiralot, I edited your idea a bit, but it still keeps Greg in character, right??? Right, guys??? '' Anyway, ''thanks again for the idea XD All of a sudden I didn't feel tired anymore, even though it had gotten a bit dark. Does meeting actual nice people take away fatigue by any chance? I doubted it. I looked down at my watch to check up on the time.'' '' Damn! It was broken! Giving an irritated huff, I took off the broken piece of equipment and pocketed it. Stupid Ricky. I bet it happened when he was attacking me. Oh well, no point getting angry about the past-- I had to prepare for the future instead and just get a new one. But where would a watch shop find it's place in a crazy town like this? Whisking off down the stairs, I headed towards the Boy's Dorm to see if Petey was there; I could ask him, if he was. But before I even got to my destination, I suddenly noticed the gates to the school; they were wide open! Any random guy could just walk in if they wanted to! ... But then again, I could just trot out now and buy my new watch. I stuck to my latest idea and scooted outside the gate. I nearly crashed into a prefect patrolling the areas outside, but he didn't seem to care about me being outside of school much. But he did say "Be back by bedtime maggot!" before stalking away. "Yes sir!" I shouted after him, faking a salute. Okay, now which way were the shops? I saw someone a little way off-- I could ask him or her for directions! ... But then I recognized their dirty white shirts and blue jeans. As if I had been put in reverse, I backed away from them and crossed the road, trying not to draw attention to myself. Once across, I almost instantly spotted another person leaning against the wall, who WASN'T wearing a white shirt or blue jeans. "Uh, hey?" I called. The stranger, much to my surprise, leapt about three feet into the air before spinning around to face me. He had tanned skin and fluffy brown hair, and his brown eyes were stretched so wide that they nearly took up his whole face. "Woah, calm down, it's only me!" I reassured without REALLY thinking about what I was saying. "Y-yeah?" The startled kid stuttered, his eyes quivering oddly. "Wh-who're y-you, hm?!" I sighed, not feeling like explaining myself. "I'm a kid who wants directions to a shop where he can buy a new watch!" I held up my broken equipment to back up my statement. When my hand rose, the stranger flinched back as if he expected me to hit him. Still crouching slightly, he mumbled quickly "Take the left road and head into one of the clothing shops they sell watches there." As soon as he had finished speaking, he had jumped back up and ran off. I stared. What a wreck that guy was! Oh well-- at least he'd managed to tell me where to go before he'd had a nervous breakdown and smashed into a wall or something. Well, once you'd gotten into the town I guess this place wasn't as bad. I actually saw a couple of normal people carrying on with their lives, buying stuff and gossiping to each other. What had that nervous guy said? The clothing stores sell watches? Trusting my memory, I walked into a shop named "Aquaberry." What kind of a name is that? "Hello! Welcome to Aquaberry!" A man behind counter greeted. "Uhh, hey...! Do you, uh, sell watches?" I mumbled in reply. "I'm sorry: what did you say?" The man asked, tilting his ear towards me. "Do you sell watches here?" I asked again, louder this time. "Of course. Just to your left you will find a fine collection of watches and wrist bands for all kinds of skin tones." This man scared me, but I nodded to him anyway and flashed a smile. Well, they DID have pretty nice watches-- for once shopkeepers weren't all talk. I picked a random one and set it down on the counter. It took a lot longer than I had thought to actually get out of that shop alive. The shopkeeper had started babbling on about how the watch was "only made from the finest metals" and "crafted with great care" and all that other crap... I had to pretend I was late for a mental appointment until he'd finally gotten the message that I wanted to get out of there. Now I just had to find my way back to Bullworth. Easy; just follow the road back. Once I found the road. "Oh!" I said aloud, spotting a car driving off through an alley. That looked like a shortcut. Making sure my "fine metal" watch was safe inside my pocket (on top of the old one) I walked into the alley towards the sighted road. Which turned out to be a mistake. "You again!" A familiar voice snarled directly behind me. I spun around to a fist smashing into my face. I stumbled backwards holding my face in my hands, my eyes peering through my fingers at my attacker. Who just happened to be Ricky. "Not you again!" I growled at him, taking my hands away from my face. "Get ready to have your tail kicked, dog!" Ricky yelled, leaping at me again. I was too slow in defending myself, and he tackled me to the ground and started pummeling my chest and stomach with his fists. I couldn't defend myself with my arms; I had fallen directly on top of them. I was having a FANTASTIC night! "Enjoy the pain, dog." Ricky sneered. "It's gonna last for a while." Almost directly after saying that, a deeper voice shouted "Ricky! Leave him alone, he's had enough!" The dingus on top of me hesitated, his fists in the air about and inch away from my face. The voice added "Go fix your bike or something!" After that, Ricky's weight lifted off my stomach and hips and he replied "Yeah, sure, Greg. We should hang out soon." I heard his footsteps retreating, but didn't take my hands away from my face until they had gone completely. "Hey." I heard the newer voice greet. I looked through my fingers up at the guy who'd made that Greaser idiot leave me alone. He had very bright green eyes and dirty blond hair, as well as a genuinely friendly expression and an outstretched hand. Cautiously I grabbed his arm and allowed myself to be pulled up. It felt like all the wind had been beaten out of my chest, and my mouth was bleeding. "Why'd you piss Ricky off?" The guy asked, letting go of my arm. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Aye! HE picked a fight with ME!" He nodded and changed the subject. "How do you like America?" How did everyone know I wasn't a natural here? I shrugged. "It's not like you see in the movies for sure." The guy shrugged, before he said "The name's Greg. What's yours?" "Brooklyn." I replied, wiping blood away from my mouth with the shoulder of my vest. Greg suddenly pulled out a packet of cigarettes and offered one to me. "Do you smoke?" I pulled away from the cancer sticks. "NO!" I shot back, my voice coming out more squeaky then I had intended. Greg blinked at my sudden voice change, before shrugging and lighting himself a cigarette. "Well I should go now, if you need help dealing with anyone you can ask me." "Okay, thankyou." I mumbled. I was never good at thanking people. When Greg had left I realized that I still had to journey across the bridge to get back to the school. What perils were waiting on the bridge?! To my surprise, nothing bad happened and I got to my room in the Boy's Dorm safely. Yawning, I lay down on the bed and let my exhaustion wash over me like a tidal wave. Category:Blog posts